


Fantasia

by Starglyph



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-15
Updated: 2010-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starglyph/pseuds/Starglyph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An offering, or two, for Masturbation Month. PWP, Season 3-4ish, early relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasia

Daniel was never quiet during sex.

Daniel hummed.

At first.

The hum would become a sinuous drone, elapsing into a soft murmur of words, occasionally escalating into drawn-out moans. These blended with breathy encouragements, gasped pleas or hoarse commands. Sometimes, they culminated in the unexpected endearment -- made all the more exceptional for its rarity.

"Oh god, Jack. This is good. So good, baby. Don't stop."

From several feet away, Jack shifted uncomfortably in his rigid wooden chair.

The hummed refrain began anew.

Jack glanced up at Daniel, absorbing the sight and sounds. The sensations gripped his balls and his cock jerked in his pants. Not even hesitating over the words, he raised his voice slightly, so Daniel could hear him over his own incantation of low murmurs and harsh moans.

Each fleeting look made Jack's pulse quicken and his cock harden.

Daniel was sprawled naked on his back, head pushing into the pillow. His sweat-licked skin gleamed in the cast-off glow from Jack's reading lamp. His long legs were splayed wide, honey-gold against the rumpled white sheets. Knees bent, heels digging in, muscles rigid -- Daniel rolled his balls and masturbated.

At Daniel's request, Jack was fully clothed in black slacks, and the sleeves of his crisp, white dress shirt were rolled up just so. Daniel had also taken noticeable pleasure in knotting the charcoal tie, only to pull it loose again and unfasten a few of the shirt buttons.

From behind Jack's seat, a small lamp on the dresser peered down over one shoulder. He was sitting up straight, one hand gripping the sock-covered ankle now flexing restlessly across his knee, a polished dress shoe flickering with each motion. The aged, brown leather binding of his reading material was braced against his crossed leg. Two long fingers followed the small line of words on the page, allowing him to lift his gaze to observe Daniel without an unwanted pause in his recitation.

Each slow turn of the page, each coveted glimpse, was countered with a relentless, heated stare.

Ignoring the cadence of his own words, Jack immersed himself in the tempting composition playing before him. Daniel's deepening sounds of pleasure were carried to him upon the exhalation of each, ever-shortening breath. This seductive harmony was punctuated by the slick, wet thrum of Daniel's hand wrapped tightly around his penis and stroking hard. The background scents of sweat and semen completed the ensemble.

Daniel had brought himself to the brink twice before. With a grunt of effort, he'd suddenly release his grip; chest heaving, hips still pumping in rhythm, need still building. He'd add more lube to his palm, then, like a sizzle of heat, hiss at the applied coolness on his cock.

As his strokes increased in tempo, Daniel's murmurs intensified. From deep in his throat, they momentarily solidified into a jagged crescendo of words. "Aw fuck, Jack. I ... ungh ... gotta come. Just ... _there_."

Jack's cock filled and lengthened in response, pulsing to Daniel's rhythm. He allowed no pause in his narrative, but his voice deepened, betraying his arousal.

Initially, it had taken Jack a while to figure out that Daniel's "there" wasn't a spot, a place. Wasn't the bundle of nerves below the cockhead, the flare of rigid crown above the foreskin, or the sensitive slit that made Jack wild. Daniel's "there" was the point-of-no-return before his orgasm. A precarious ridge he danced along while trying to draw it out -- and as much as he worked toward it -- delay the inevitable. Jack loved it. Loved to keep him suspended there as long as possible. Loved to watch Daniel's struggle for balance: wanting to stay, wanting to fall.

Sometimes Daniel tumbled right over the top without warning. Other times he reached the peak and threw himself over the edge, desperate for release. Or like now, shimmying on the sheets in time to Jack's words.

Daniel let go of his balls to clutch at the sheets. Legs shifting and writhing, he pressed his ass firmly into the mattress, fighting the urge to pump and thrust and arch. His head and shoulders did a slow curl then slammed back into the pillow, neck straining to keep his eyes on Jack. His breath came in erratic puffs, lips shaping soundless words.

As the line, "ascendance of Macedonian warfare," fell from Jack's tongue -- Daniel came. Back arching and limbs trembling, his shout of release wrenched itself into a deep, guttural moan. Semen spurted, flowing over his sliding, working fist, seeping through the tight grip of fingers. Daniel collapsed, gasping, shuddering on the sheets. His low moan tumbled down to a rustle of soft hums and shaky breaths, the sounds rolling over Jack for seconds ... minutes.

Arriving at the end of the page, Jack stopped his recitation. "Daniel?" he ventured, voice low and soft. He peered at Daniel over the top of his reading glasses. Daniel was still twitching, coated fist still lightly wrapped around his limp cock, still breathing raggedly.

"Oh, god, Jack," Daniel coughed out between gasps for air.

Jack stood slowly, placing the bound and yellowing pages on the seat, topping it with his watch and black-rimmed glasses. Undressing quickly, he tossed his clothes over the stiff back of the chair and sat on the edge of the bed. He smoothed back Daniel's sweaty hair, bringing their foreheads together before pressing small kisses slowly across the damp brow. Hot breath gusted across his face. A small gasp when the chain from his tags skimmed a nipple. He sat back and whispered Daniel's name again.

Daniel hummed contentedly in reply, finally opening his eyes, and smiled lazily up at Jack. "I still can't believe you wrote your masters thesis on early Greek warfare," Daniel mumbled, lips curling up when he shuddered again. A note of aftershock.

Jack let out a soft snort. "I can't believe how much you get off on it."

"Just part of the whole package," Daniel sighed, his eyes drifting shut. "Sleeping now."

Jack curled down and kissed him slowly, invitingly. He placed Daniel's lube and come-slicked hand on his own erection, using it to stroke himself. He tugged gently on Daniel's lower lip in a bid for attention, applied a soft kiss as balm, then ran his thumb across the slow upward curve of lip.

Opening his eyes, Daniel blinked blearily up at him. "I just sucked you off, Jack," he muttered, making a show of licking his lips. "Wearing BDUs -- and my glasses -- no less."

"Half an hour ago," Jack corrected, encouraging Daniel's lax fingers to wrap around his cock without success. He opted to hold them in place. "Come on," Jack coaxed, pitching his voice deep. "I did what _you_ asked." He rocked his hips slowly, sliding his penis through the channel he'd formed of Daniel's hand. "And look where it got me."

Leisurely, Daniel rolled his head on the pillow, eyebrows rising at the swollen head of Jack's cock slipping through his grip. He gave it a firm squeeze. "Then do what I ask, again," he said quietly, still breathy. Daniel urged him with a low whisper, "Your turn. Jerk-off over me. Right there." He pressed his thumb through the wet slit of Jack's cock. "Stand up."

A low rumble escaped Jack involuntarily. His cock pulsed, jerking in their grasp. Jack released Daniel's hand, letting it slip away, his cock springing up to slap at his belly. He stood, positioning himself carefully -- almost familiarly -- spreading his knees wide and bracing them against the edge of the mattress. Heart racing, he grabbed the top of the headboard and angled his body to his satisfaction. The subdued lamplight fell across the broad chest and sleeping cock below him, casting Daniel's face into murky shadow against a grayed pillow. Like a faceless, nameless fantasy figure, the muscular body below him awaited only his pleasure. "That's it," the voice whispered. "Show me."

It had been a long time since Jack had been this hard so close on the heels of an orgasm. The effects of Daniel's body on his libido amazed him. And unknowingly -- or perceptively -- the setup Daniel requested was an old fantasy come true. The hot, dry friction he'd get from a hand-job was just what Jack wanted.

Daniel's sweat had cooled; leaving his nipples raised as alluring targets. Moving to take hold of his cock, Jack first diverted his hand to lightly cover Daniel's mouth. Daniel made as if to reach for it with both hands, but stopped and let them fall back to grasp the sheets. Silently, cat-like, Daniel licked the palm and fingers of Jack's hand until he pulled it away. Jack curled his fingers around the shaft and it swelled in his fist. His voice was deep and rough when he said, "You have no idea how fucking beautiful you look to me, Daniel. What you do to me."

Daniel's body arched slightly into the words; they were all he would hear.

Jack was always quiet during sex.

He spread his saliva-coated palm the length of his cock, to mingle with the drying lube and semen from Daniel's hand. Jerking off with Daniel's come and spit hadn't been part of the old fantasy, now fulfilled in the tableau beneath him. But then, maybe this wasn't just his fantasy alone. Daniel had certainly done the same; jerked off to images he'd saved over time.

Below Jack was his fantasy Daniel -- forbidden Daniel -- before he had the real Daniel in his bed.

Jack stroked and pulled and twisted harshly.

He'd already known the feel of Daniel's skin under his hand. Committed to memory the feathered hair on his arms, the smooth, sweet nape, the ruffled strands of hair between his fingers. Knew the scent of Daniel sweaty and raw in the field and in a humid tent at dawn. Could even recognize the enticing scent of skin still damp and fresh from the shower. Noticed when his nipples were hard or flat. Noticed when Daniel was hard.

Noticed when he was the one who made Daniel hard.

Back then, Jack had never seen Daniel's face filled with want and arousal. Never heard the guttural moans and erotic murmurs. Never seen his uncut penis hard and red and unsheathed, held and jerked by long, knowing fingers. Never felt the fleshy sheath of Daniel's flaccid cock in his curious hand, or swelling in his watering mouth.

Fantasy Daniel was light and shadow and imagination. Sometimes he would sit at the edge of the bed and take Jack's cock into his mouth. Or roll over, face pressing into the pillow and spreading wide the cheeks of his ass. Or he'd lie there waiting for Jack's order, Jack's wish. Jack's use.

And Jack would stand over Daniel's bare chest with nipples peaked like targets and stroke and pull and twist harshly.

Jack's cock was firm and hot in his grip; pre-come further slicked his hand and his strokes quickened. Each snap and jerk of his hips made his balls sway and pull heavily. Sweat prickled across his skin. Jack's lips parted, shaping a name, his breath now coming fast and shallow.

Beneath him, fingers tightened in the sheets, hips rolled, and bare skin beckoned.

Jack's rhythm faltered slightly before his orgasm overtook him. His thighs clenched and he went rigid on a gasp of held breath. Gripping his penis tightly under the cockhead, he took aim. As if in slow motion, streaks of come arced from shadow into light. His semen scattered soundlessly across Daniel's chest like a breaking chain, all glistening beads and scattered links of silver.

Daniel moaned Jack's name, arching his chest to accept the offering. The precious, shattered chain.

Releasing his softening cock, Jack let out a shuddering breath. He made fists of his hands and straddled Daniel, bracing trembling arms and unsteady thighs on either side of him. He lowered himself to slide his penis across Daniel's chest, gasping as his sensitive glans skittered over Daniel's nipples until it was all too much. As his arms gave out, he rolled across Daniel to lie at his side. When he spoke, it was a harsh, incredulous whisper. "I can't believe what you do to me."

Daniel rolled onto his side, kissing Jack tenderly at the corner of his mouth, licking gently, nuzzling in. He placed Jack's slickened hand on his swelling penis. "I can't believe what you do to _me_."

Over his own heavy breathing, Jack heard Daniel begin to hum.

 

Reprise.

 

Fantasia n. A continuous composition, not divided into what are called movements, or governed by the ordinary rules of musical design, but in which the author's fancy roves unrestricted by set form.


End file.
